hyrulianlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tammy Yunicho Darka
Character Appearance Yunicho is an young adult but , is still in her teens she has pale peach flawless skin and a perfect body & big breasts anlong with a pair of petty cute ( yugi shape eyes) purple/violet color eyes. as for her hair was a blonde &. her front bangs look an like link's blonde bangs . as for her main outfit she wears an light blue tunic with black stripes at the bottom & white long undershirt along with white cotton shorts .as for her legs white stocking with light blue gutter belt with sliver heart buckles on it with an pair of blue/grey boots. she wears black gloves with no finger for no reason & has an black belt the top belt has an heart belt buckle on it. & ALWAYS wears an black bow with an heart on it to hold up her ponytail. Personality Tammy has Autism an long with Compulsive behavior & Ritualistic behavior, even know if she buys anlot of stuff for odd reasons & give them away to her friends & acquaintances that she knows. Tammy also talks stange way. like she will never use "I " or "Me" in her conversation she basically use her own name when she talking. Tammy loves playing on the piano while Misty plays on her guitar. Tammy also carry her own sword & shield . History The Royal family of Skullheart King: Leon A. Darka (decease) Queen: Lizabeth L. Darka ( decease) Aire Princess: Misty A. Darka {older fraternal twin sister} Princess: Tammy Y. Darka Bio Tammy is Misty's fraternal twin sister that is younger than misty who get bad guys in trouble. so she much of an trouble maker for bad guys. XD & the 2nd princess of SkullHeart when she was young she follows Misty around like she wants to be with her. 7 years ago that one night that she hear an noise coming from her sister's room at the SkullHeart Castle, when someone try to kidnapped her older furniture twin sister. she came to check on Misty. before Tammy knew it she capture too. & the natural disaster strikes Tammy saw what happen to half of Skullheart castle town was bruning in flames. was when kiddnappers along the darka sisters cross the Skullheart & Hyrule kingdom border . Misty pull all her bravely & fight them .The Princess seemed to escape from their hands, but she doesn't remember exactly what really happened after her head got hit on that time during that fight. Tammy was now traumatized for 7 years. Current Goals helping her older twin sister to her sister's memory back they must collect 150 royal coins. the coins has bits Misty Darka's memories in them so misty has to get them all to get her memories back. all the coins are in Hyrule. the darka sisters are tasked with collecting enough Royal Coins of SkullHeart to buy Misty's memorie back. Other Notes Weaponry tammy only use an sword & shiled but , she an sidekick to misty darka & sister. she don't have any magic on her unlike her older twin dose. Gallery HLtammy.jpg|Hyrulian Legacy Artwork Category:Characters Category:Skullians